


When The Boys Are Away...

by LostGirlPip



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: femmeslash, Community: wholockians, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Wholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirlPip/pseuds/LostGirlPip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene Adler gets an unexpected visitor on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Boys Are Away...

Irene Adler was upset. No, she was more than upset. She was nearly livid. Here she was, sitting  _alone_  in her boudoir on Valentine's Day, her neatly painted lips a thin line of aggravation. Drumming her fingers along the vanity, eyes flicking constantly towards her dreadfully silent phone, Irene stood with a small huff. Her thin lace robe fluttered softly around her, a ghostly companion as she began to pace, bare feet resting lightly on the rather cold wooden floor.

She shouldn't be surprised. Valentines was a lovey dovey holiday, not a time for hiring dominatrixes. Still, it would have been nice to get at least one text from her favorite consulting detective.

Irene strolled slowly to her bed, collapsing onto the plush mattress and pulling her favorite riding crop close, manicured nails scratching absentmindedly at the leather worn from almost constant use. For a moment, her blue eyes drifted close, her body relaxing as if preparing for sleep.

With a start, her eyes snapped open at the sound of footsteps echoing through the house. Strange, her assistants were all gone and her doors had remained locked all day. At least, she thought they were all locked. Perhaps one of her girls had grown careless… She made a mental note to investigate further. She stood, brown curls falling around her shoulders, eyes wide with alarm. Her grip tightened dangerously around her handle of her crop and she took a step towards the door. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears as the footsteps drew closer, stopping just outside the bedroom door. Breath caught painfully in her chest, the brunette extended a hand towards the doorknob, yanking the door open and wielding her riding crop above her head like a sword.

Before her stood a confident looking woman with brilliant green eyes and unruly, curly blonde hair. A playful smirk dotted her features and Irene blinked in confusion.

"Hello, sweetie." the woman smiled and Irene lowered the crop slowly, raising a neatly trimmed eyebrow.

"Sweetie? Have we done business before?" her voice raised a pitch in confusion and the brunette cleared her throat, trying to maintain her composure. She never forgot her client's faces and she was positive she had never seen this strange woman in all her life. Irene was positive she would've remembered that Cheshire grin if she had.

"No, not yet." the other's voice was aloof, calm, as if this stranger had completely overlooked the fact she was in a locked flat of someone she didn't know. "But you will." the woman continued, her head tilting slightly. She held a finger against her lips, winking at the dominatrix. "Shhh. Spoilers."

Irene took a small, almost unnoticeable step back despite slowly warming towards the other. She smiled, twisting the crop in her now steady hands. This could be interesting…

"Have you a name, my pet?" Irene fell back to her normal routine. If this woman was a potential customer, well… It was time to sell the product. Still, there was a strange emotion coiling itself within the dominatrix' chest that had never really happened before…

"River Song." the blonde mimed a curtsy, tugging at the edges of her shirt, head bowing slightly.

Green eyes rose to meet blue as River straightened up, attempting to take a step towards the other.

"You won't just leave me standing out in this cold, lonely hallway, are you?" A slight beg in her voice… Irene liked that. She would make her beg before the end.

River froze in her tracts, looking down to find the tip of the riding crop pressed forcefully in the center of her chest, slowing her movements.

"Now now… No need to rush, my darling." Irene crooned, her voice velvet.

River tried to act annoyed, the expression clearly fake. The blonde was definitely enjoying herself already and the thought thrilled Irene. The brunette's voice lowered suddenly, a soft growl as she trailed the riding crop across River's clavicle, stroking the exposed skin. She had to restrain the smile that threatened to bloom across her features at the obvious tremble that rippled through the blonde.

"Get on the bed."

With barely a word, River slinked past Irene, fingers barely grasping at the other's lace robe, a silent beckoning. Closing the bedroom door, Irene's eyes followed the curves of River's body as the blonde demurely stretched across the soft fabric.

Maybe today wouldn't be so dull after all…

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Beejeebus! Tell me what you think~! Am I ok with the characters? Reviews are drooled over, so… yea. xD May continue this.. Up to you guys~!


End file.
